Road to Darkness Epilogue
This is the epilogue to the first part of KHSOS saga, Road To Darkness. It depicts the final moments of the world, Disney Town, and the player characters in KH SOS. In addition, it has six separate short segments dedicated to other characters of major importance to the series, them being: Vanitas, Mizarabel, Nequa, DJ, No Heart and Dreamer. Story I. The Day the World Ended As the group finally made it out of the Wasteland and back into Disney Town, they were immediately greeted with the sight of everyone else partaking in the Dream Festival. While they were all surprised by the sudden appearance of the party, the most confusing thing to them was that there were two Horaces present. While the group was either confused or ambivalent to the situation, it soon seemed that one of the Horaces was not actually the horse man. No, instead the one that had been in Disney Town all this time turned out to be a terrible witch by the name of Mizrabel. While the group seemed ready to fight her, there was something very wrong. Feeling far weaker than normal and unable to summon their keyblades, they were unable to actually put up any semblance of a fight against her. This was because as they had left the Wasteland their hearts had been reset. As such, they were unable to call upon their keyblades nor any of the skills that they had learned along the way, effectively having their powers reset. Then, as the residents of Disney Town attempted to fight against her, she simply stopped them in their tracks and had turned them into gems. One by one, Goofy, Max, Pluto, Daisy, Donald, Pete, and Oswald were all turned into gems and tossed into a dark portal. Taking Minnie with her, she attempted to turn Mickey into a gem as well, though proved unable to. Instead, with the princess in hand, she left through the portal with Mickey leaping in after her, and the portal closing behind her. As bad turned to worse, heartless started appearing all across the world, as the sky turned dark. Figuring that there was something wrong with the Cornerstone of Light. As such, unable to fight against the forces of darkness, the group escaped the area and ran towards the castle where the cornerstone was located. Once they got there, though, they were met with a familiar white cloaked figure. The white figure seemed to be holding the cornerstone of light in his hand, seemingly stealing it from the castle. Lamenting that the world was ending, he told the group that he was helping preserve it once the inevitable fall happened. Then, with one last cryptic piece of advice, he told them to follow the beacon when they were lost in the darkness. With that, he vanished from the area and the sky blackened with darkness as the last source of light was taken from it. II. Goodbye As the world was starting to fall to ruin and the group was unable to do anything to stop it, they just stood there unsure of what to do. And then, as if to make what was already terrible the worst possible situation imaginable, in came Aux. Relishing in the power of darkness that flowing all around him, he looked to the group and taunted them and their powerlessness. He continued to drive in the fact that they were failures until they were able to take no more and go to attack. However, each and every one of them was unable to match him at their peak, and thus were unable to do anything to stop him. One by one, they charged at him, unable to deal any damage to him whatsoever. Then, with almost no effort, he managed to toss each and every one of them aside. With each forceful blow he brought the group to their knees and tossed them into the darkness in the sky until all that remained was Kaida and Hikaru. As the two tried to reason and fight against their past friend, he seemed to be completely unwavering in his belief of the darkness. He only continued to further this as he pummeled the two of them into submission, with Kaida continuing to taunt him all the while. Then as if to prove his point about not having any fear of them, the man took off his mask, revealing his face to the two before continuing to attack them mercilessly. Then, with a final "Goodbye" he tossed the two in the darkness, thus ending all the keyblade wielders and the world of Disney Town. III. Emptiness in its Full Form During these events, Vanitas was currently still patrolling in Central Haven. Frustrated by what was going on and having to take orders that seemed to do nothing for him, the boy was wondering if his decision to betray Xehanort and join No Heart was the right one. As he continued to wonder about this, he was visited by Maleficent. As the dark fairy told him that she had new plans of her own to fulfill, she asked Vanitas for his help, stating that she needed someone with a keyblade for it to work. While Vanitas seemed displeased with her at first, he started to open up to the suggestion as she started to pick at his insecurities. Stating that Aux was far stronger than him and that Nequa was an enigma to them, she offered Vanitas a position of equal power and a means to be as strong as Aux. As Vanitas agreed to her proposal, she gave him in an elixir which, upon taking, filled Vanitas with a surge of power. Upon taking off his mask, he revealed his new face, that being identical to Ventus's, saying that he felt complete. IV. The Witch's Brew Deep within the realm of darkness, Nequa sat upon a throne made of discarded keyblades. While reveling atop her seat, she was then greeted by a man named Delta who revealed that it was made from the keyblades of those that failed to pass her test. Delta then went on to explain the collection of apprentice keyblade wielders that he had done, resulting in twenty six eligible keyblade wielders to be apart of Nequa's grand plan. From there, they were each paired into duels, resulting in only the thirteen strongest making it through the exam, of which Delta was one of them. Delta then gave his concerns to Nequa, revealing the other twelve apprentices to be traitorous and disloyal, though Nequa dismissed this as a non-issue. Delta then went on to report the Yue had still been a thorn in their side, in both locating a new permanent base of operations and another legendary sword. He then informed Nequa that Aux had defeated the keyblade wielders, though the female keyblade wielder didn't seem to be all that interested in them. With Delta's report finished, Nequa seemed content with the current situation she was in, believing herself to be at the peak of joy and happiness now. V. A Ray of Hope Aboard a small ship, DJ, Huey, Duey and Louie all sat, drifting through space. While DJ was preparing for what was to come, they eventually ran into a much bigger ship. The ship belonged to one, Scrooge McDuck, who seemed to be a bit perturbed by the sudden entry. The group had then explained that they were from the future and things had gone very south and that they needed the aid of Scrooge and his ship. While Scrooge seemed very disinterested in helping the crew out at first, DJ had eventually managed to coax the duck into allowing them to use his ship as their base of operations. When Scrooge asked where they would be going to first, DJ did not have a destination in mind. Instead, he simply wished to send a message which was referred to as a "spark to light the fire." VI. Pieces That Are Still in Play Back at Central Haven, Krowley and No Heart had been standing around in the Throne Room. While No Heart had been attempting to look through the old records of the Order, he found himself locked out by DJ's Lockdown. During this period, he and Krowley seemed to have a small back and forth, in which the latter seemed quite agitated with the former's behavior so far. In addition to the issues presented by the locked records, No Heart then went on to explain how DJ still having the belt would cause issues beyond even their control. When Krowley suggested simply using his apprentices to deal with DJ, he stated that he had already given them orders to do so, and in the mean time Aux had been instructed to destroy Disney Town. Enraged by this, Krowley started to demand answers from the man, stating their goal was to eradicate all darkness, yet at every turn No Heart seemed to be going against this. No Heart seemed to dismiss this, and simply state that everything was going according to plan, which only further enraged Krowley. Before the two could speak further, though they were interrupted by a sudden message from DJ himself. DJ greets the duo, stating that he never really trusted Krowley in the first place, and had set up contingencies of his own. He told the two that they had made a large mistake in pissing off the group of keyblade wielders and ensuring that they hadn't been defeated. Giving them reason to fight against them, and ensuring that they would rise from ashes stronger than ever. As he gave his final warning, he then revealed the second purpose of his message, which was downloading all of his old files. With that, he turned off the message, leaving Krowley in a rage. No Heart took the message in stride, stating that at the end of the day Krowley was still getting what he wanted. With that, he left the former Order Leader to himself. Krowley, however, seemed to be boiling in anger, stating that he had been patient long enough, and had some back up plans of his own. VII. The Beacon To Guide Them Mickey woke up, finding himself in a dark and sinister forest. Unnerved by the whole area, he started to run aimlessly through the woods until finding a break in it. In the distance he saw a foreboding castle, one that seemed quite ominous, though he approached it nonetheless. As he made his way towards it, footsteps sounded out from the distance, belonging to a familiar white hooded figure. The man greeting the mouse, he was immediately assaulted with questions, which he figured he would answer all in due time. First, he presented a crystal to Mickey, stating that it contained one of his friends, in a set of seven. The rest were supposedly in that castle, contained by an evil witch whose powers made it impossible for the white hooded figure to directly interfere with. Reassuring Mickey that he did have the power to save his friends, the man introduced himself to the mouse as Dreamer. As Dreamer was about to get ready to do his own mission, having doubts about it, he was soon reassured by two mice that had stowed away on him when he left Disney Town. The mice revealed themselves to be Bernard and Bianca, members of something known as the Rescue Aid Society. With introductions out of the way, the mice then wondered what it was that Dreamer was planning on doing. Explaining that Mickey would fight Mizrabel, he alone would not be enough to stop her, and that they would need the aid of the keyblade wielders to do so. While Bernard and Bianca wondered how he planned to have them help, Dreamer assured the mice that they would get their strength back in due time. Showing the two the Cornerstone of Light, he stated that it would be a beacon to help guide them through the darkness and back to their former selves. Characters * Mickey * Pete * Minnie * Goofy * Max * Daisy * Donald * Oswald * Pluto * The Three Caballeros * Ortensia * Horace * Dreamer * Aux * Vanitas * Maleficent * Mizrabel * Nequa * Delta * DJ * Krowley * No Heart * Dreamer Participating Players * Beuce * D'daear * Glen * Hikaru * Kaida * Karina * Kel * Luna * Raisor * Steel * Stratos Missions * I. Go to the Dream Festival * II. Go to the Castle * III. Aux Bosses Aux